


Advent

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Holiday Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, Fanart, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes from Christmas Day 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023256/chapters/2036137


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in being behind in answering comments, I'll catch up as soon as I'm able.


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  From left to right starting at the top since I don't draw them often and they may not be recognizable:
> 
> Arthur, Charlie, Ginny, Andromeda, Teddy, Bill.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on this, I will respond to them asap! It's been a pretty busy weekend and I need to catch up.


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now officially Christmas Eve and time to be out and out. The story will pick up after the festivities in RL are down to a dull roar. Until then, I hope your holiday is better than Severus' seems to be!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 years and more than 1,000 pages, the paper I use has been discontinued. Sorry for the change but I can only work with what's available.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for that mucked up first panel, I need to go in and correct it when I'm less exhausted than I am now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I found a secret stash of my brown paper hiding in one of my art bags! No offense to the grey paper, it's nice, but I want the warm tone for this story. I'm only sorry the last three pages had to be that color, I may even go back and redraw so they fit with the others. But, yay, I have at least enough to finish this story.


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit tonight since I'm exhausted and my hand is aching. Also, apologies for the spotty updates and taking so long in responding to comments. It's been a pretty hectic two weeks and I'll catch up as soon as I can.


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a "I would totally plant one on you right now for being such a good sport if I weren't 100% certain you would hex my nuts into a knot for it" face in that last panel.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is back after a rather long hiatus. I apologize for that, this past winter was exceedingly difficult for me and it was hard to keep up on this one. I hope to have it finished by the end of the month.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! Art is just driving me nuts lately and I can't get anything to look the way I want it to, but I also have to keep going since I need some momentum. I hope I can get back in the groove in the last few pages.


	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being behind on comments, I'll answer asap!


	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




End file.
